This is Truly What The World has Come To
by Parade For The Dead
Summary: This is in no way, shape, or form a good idea. Nor is it truly a real story. I wrote this out of frustration. It's meant to be funny. If it isn't, oh well. Enjoy.... or don't. OOC-Ness and Mary-Sue Bashing


**Dedicated to all of the Naruto OC writers. More specifically, the Naruto Mary-Sue writers or the Naruto " OC Girls dropped into the Naruto Universe" writers. I used to like Naruto, but I've seen what fandom has done to it. This is in NO WAY a true story. I will NOT continue it, nor will I ever think this was a good idea. I just needed to get some frustration out. Full of OOC-ness and a bad plot. Well, actually, a LACK of plot. Enjoy…. Or don't. I didn't. **

**By the way, the underlined portions are the complete OOC-ness**

**~*~*~**

I sauntered through Konoha, my beautiful purple hair glistening in the afternoon sun. Everyone's heads turned to witness my beauty as I graced them with my presence. It was only in the afternoon when I came out, seeing how my unicorn kitten tiger dragon demon inside me hindered my freedom. It only allowed me to leave my clan's castle at a certain time of day, but she lets me out sometimes if I ask really nicely. This is when I went out into the town.

My high heeled diamond boots were hard to look in, but my father gave them to me, before he was slaughtered.

That was my goal in life. To avenge whoever mysteriously killed my family, somehow sparing me even though I was the heir, and my head was rather desirable on a silver platter. It was strange that nobody in Konoha seemed to care that my family was dead, nor that a mass murderer was on the loose, possibly in the vicinity in their village. Funny how that works out, huh?

I decided to go visit Sasuke, seeing as though he was no longer a rouge ninja, and somehow forgave everyone and got over the fact that Madara wanted to use him as a pawn. He was just cute like that.

My silver eyes fell upon his figure, walking towards me. My eyes shifted to pink, but I don't know why. My eyes can change colors from red, pink, green, orange, gold, and other colors yet perceived my the human mind. It all depended on my mood.

"Hello Sasuke!" I called out, waving my perfectly manicured hand.

He smiled, which he only does for me, "Good afternoon," he gave me a hug, "You're looking gorgeous today."

I giggled, "Oh, stop! You're embarrassing me!"

Suddenly, Kakashi interrupted our embrace. We both pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Sasuke! I know you're trying to sex up this lovely girl here, but the Hokage has a new mission for you!" He smirked.

Sasuke blushed, "Okay. I'll see you later, Ayami Rouari Ruby Star Candy Luna?"

I smiled, "Sure thing, but you don't have to use my full name!"

He grinned, "I think it's pretty."

"Bye, Sasuke."

He and Kakashi puffed away and I was left alone again. I wondered when I would get my next mission.

"The Hokage probably doesn't want to endanger me. I _am_ the biggest asset to Konoha!" I said to myself. "But, since I've got a little while until I have to return to my mansion, how about I go take a lovely, non threatening stroll around the outskirts of the town! What could possibly go wrong?!"

Little did I know, many things could go wrong. You could get lost, attacked by sparkling pussy vampires, attacked by _fangirls_ of sparkling pussy vampires ,or meet strangers who propose to you on the spot because you're so beautiful! And, being me, that's happened to me before.

I expected this stroll to be like any other. I had just gotten out of the city limits, breathing in the fresh air. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and I was looking radiant, per usual.

I started whistling to myself. I sang a beautiful tune that could melt the hearts of even the most cynical and seasoned sociopath. After my entrancing song was finished, I listened to the voice of the forest. It wasn't as pretty as mine.

Suddenly, I heard other voices. Voices I had never heard before. I quickly crouched in a tree, wary that they might be enemies.

Two figures then came into view. They were both male. One had disheveled red hair and was rather short. The other was slightly tanned with long blonde hair over one of his eyes. I could just make out their conversation.

"Sasori-Danna, we must be careful, un. Getting this close to Konoha is dangerous. Their scouts could spot us if we chanced getting any closer," The blonde sounded a bit wary.

"I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic whining, Deidara. I _know _what I'm doing, so I suggest you shut your useless mouth before I really give you something to whine about!" The redhead snapped.

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms. They were now just below my tree. Suddenly, the red head stopped and looked up right into my face.

He was very handsome.

"You!" He shouted, pointing up at me.

I jumped down from my position and smirked before them, "Black cloaks with red clouds? I've heard of your kind. You must be the Akatsuki. So, I take it you're trying to get into Konoha. Well, not unless you can get past me!" I yelled, preparing myself for battle. I quickly arranged by purple Chakra into what closely resembled a rasengan because the author can't think of anything better, considering it's 11:00.

Sasori and Deidara looked at me in wide-eyed shock, then looked at each other, and began to laugh. Hysterically.

"This…! This little girl thinks she can fight _us_, un?!"

"Ha! What a fool!!"

I clenched my fists in anger, "Now you've asked for it!"

I yelled once more as my demon form began to take over. I grew the horn of a unicorn, the wings of a dragon, the claws of a tiger, and the ears of a kitten. My eyes glowed a fierce red and purple Chakra enveloped my whole body. I let out a primordial screech.

Deidara looked at Sasori, "What _is _it, un?"

Sasori shook his head, "I have no idea…"

I glared at the two and released the purple rasengan-like Chakra ball. It was aimed right at Sasori's head, but he moved it to one side. My attack missed completely.

He yawned.

This made me even more angry.

I then took out my kunai, covered in glitter. I tossed them at the pair. One grazed right past Deidara's ear.

"Freaking hell!" he yelped.

"Ah!" Sasori cried in pain, "There is fucking glitter in my _eye_!!"

"Serves you right!" I yelped.

"I see, you're very powerful," Deidara exclaimed, "Tell me what is your name, un?"

"My name is Ayami Rouari Ruby Star Candy Luna from the Amore clan." I replied.

"Deidara," Sasori held out a hand to silence him, still grasping his eye, "We cannot fight here. It is much to close to Konoha. We will be discovered. It seems we only have one decision."

"You don't mean-!"

"So, you're going to run away?" I questioned, smirking and baring my fangs.

Sasori shook his head, "No, it seems that we must ask you a question. Ayami… will you join the Akatsuki? One of your superior strength and beauty will fit in well amongst our ranks."

I pondered this for a moment, reverting to my normal, yet utterly beautiful, self. Should I join them? It would mean leaving my family and friends and castle to live a desperate life of a rouge, constantly on the run and being tracked down, waiting for death to come at any moment. On the other hand, that Sasori had a kicking body. I felt the choice was obvious.

I nodded, "Yes I think I'll join you."

"Well, alright, un," Deidara smiled.

"So, do you truly think I'll fit in with you all?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Heh, no," Sasori stated. He then pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the chest, killing me.

The End


End file.
